


Something's Missing (A Swan Queen First Christmas Story)

by wild_fables



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, First Christmas, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wild_fables/pseuds/wild_fables
Summary: A Swan Queen "First Christmas" story I wrote for the holidays. I haven't read all of the Swan Queen Christmas stories, so if this is similar to something already out there, my apologies. As always, thank you for reading, and Merry Christmas!





	Something's Missing (A Swan Queen First Christmas Story)

"Something's missing."

Regina walked into her living room, handed me a glass of eggnog, and was looking at the newly decorated Christmas tree that I was admiring.

"What do you mean something's missing? It's beautiful."

"I didn't say it wasn't beautiful, dear. I simply said something is missing."

"Nothing's missing. Henry did a great job, and we used everything you had in the bins. Every single light, every single ornament. So no, nothing's missing."

I watched as Regina stepped closer to the tree. It was a huge, Frasier fir. The biggest one Henry and I could find, much to his mother's chagrin. But it was our first Christmas back in Storybrooke since returning from New York, and I wanted to make it special. It was also the first Christmas that I'd be spending with Regina, where we weren't at each other's throats. We had become closer in the last few months, and our civility had grown to a comfortable closeness. We spent time together that didn't always include Henry. We teased and laughed, and even confided in each other. It was odd to admit that I felt a certain kinship for the woman who may not have wanted to kill me – as she admitted recently – but who certainly wasn't my biggest fan when we first met. It was even stranger to admit that my feelings had grown to a secret crush and longing for Henry's other mother, but I kept that to myself. Instead, I spent as much time as I could with her, and with Henry. That would have to do.

Which led me to today, and spending all of it with them, as they put the final touches on their home for the holidays. I helped as much as I could, while trying not to get in the way. I quickly learned that the Mills holiday preparations were a fine-oiled machine. Unlike my own sporadic and haphazard holiday planning, Regina and Henry had almost everything planned out from decorating, to gifts, to what would be served at the upcoming Christmas Eve and Christmas Day celebrations. So Regina's comment that something was amiss surprised me.

It was late, and I had dimmed the lights in the room to appreciate the lit tree. Regina continued to inspect the tree, sipping eggnog from her own glass. I watched her, noticing a curious expression on her face. Her eyes were bright, and she easily smiled as she touched one ornament, then another. She did this circling the tree, for a few minutes.

"Henry's always loved Christmas, even as a baby."

"I remember." I paused, before adding, "Well, I remember from your memories."

She looked at me, and nodded knowingly, but her smile didn't fade. "By the time he could speak, he was telling me how to decorate, and what should and should not go on the tree. He definitely had his opinions."

I chuckled. "Sounds like someone I know."

"Yes, I suppose he gets that from me," she admittedly with a lilt in her voice.

Her path around the tree led her closer to me. I quietly took a breath, and could smell her perfume. Regina had a fragrance all her own, one I was starting to easily recognize and grow very accustomed to. However tonight, her scent mixed with the fresh pine and cinnamon in the air. I should have stepped back to give her room, but I didn't. I welcomed the closeness.

Her voice was low when she spoke again. "I know you disagree, Miss Swan, but something's still missing."

I looked again at the tree, slightly annoyed. "Regina, nothing is missing. Honestly we put every…"

With a grin and a raised eyebrow, she opened the palm of her hand to reveal a small, slender box. The lights around us bounced off the silver and red wrapping paper that covered the gift.

I looked into Regina's warm brown eyes that met mine expectantly, and I was at a loss. I was no longer the adult, but instead, that little blonde, wide-eyed, girl, raised in too many foster homes to count, who both dreaded the holidays, and yet always held out hope that she'd celebrate the holidays with a family of her own. Growing up, I never really knew if there would be any presents for me under the Christmas tree. 

"For me?" I asked shyly.

"For you, Emma." Regina gently handed the small box to me.

"But it's not Christmas yet."

"It will be in a few days. Besides, I wanted you to have this one tonight."

"But I don't have your gifts..."

Regina gave my arm a reassuring squeeze. "Emma, please open it."

I took a deep breath, slowly torn the paper off the box, and let it fall to the floor between us. I slid the top off, and Regina took it from me. With nervous fingers, I pushed the tissue paper to the side to reveal a silver ornament that fit in the palm of my hand. It was a sleek sculpture of 2 swans facing each other, their heads and necks bending to create the shape of a heart between them. Across their bodies, there was an engraved banner that read "Our First Christmas." I stared at the ornament, traced the fine lines of each swan, and ran my fingers across the lettering. What did it mean? I was confused, and could feel the heat rise to my cheeks. My eyes began to tear. I didn't realize that Regina had stepped much closer to me, and now rested a hand on my hip.

"Regina, this is stunning. It's beautiful but…"

"But what Emma?" She was so close I could feel her breath on my cheek.

"But what does it mean?"

"Emma, it means that I'd like this Christmas to be the first of many Christmases – together."

I stared at Regina, and allowed myself to get lost in her beautiful, brown eyes. Was this really happening? Did she feel the way I did?

"Together?" I asked, still not quite believing.

"Yes, together." She pulled me closer. We were now flush against each other, and I was having a hard time breathing.

"Together as in…"

"As in I'd really like you to kiss me right now, Emma. If that's ok with you?"

I let the ornament hang from my fingers, and brought my free hand up to Regina's face. I lost myself in the warmth of her skin, and the softness of her eyes.

"I'd like nothing more," I whispered, and kissed her. I had imagined kissing Regina countless times, but my fantasies never came close to this. The fullness, the sweetness and the taste of cinnamon on her lips, and the quiet moans that escaped us both as our kissing grew more intense.

I stopped only briefly, when breathing became a necessity. She sighed and smiled up at me, and all coherent thought escaped me. I suddenly felt like I was no longer Miss Swan, or the Sheriff, or the Savior, or even Henry's birth mother. I was Emma – the woman she wanted, the woman she was willing to take a chance on, the woman she would let in. I was the woman she loved.

I held her close again, and felt the weight of the ornament still in my hand. Reluctantly, I moved my arm away from Regina's warm body, let the ornament swing from my fingers, and gently hung it on one of the branches in front of us. It swung a little from side to side, as it found its home among the other treasured ornaments. We both watched as the ornament grew still, and the tiny lights bounced of our swans.

"Better?" I whispered to her.

"Yes, better. Now there's nothing missing."

I pulled her close, and whispered, "Merry Christmas Regina."

She sighed and I felt her body relax against mine. "Merry Christmas Emma."

 

The End.


End file.
